Harem
by focaloca
Summary: No podía permitir que algún día me saques a mi hijo, así que mentí y ahora en algún lugar del mundo un Uchiha está siendo criado por una Haruno


Solo lo miro de lejos… a el yo no le importo, desde que volvió a la aldea nunca se esforzó por recuperar la relación que teníamos ¿pero acaso teníamos una relación? Yo para el no abre sido más que una niña mas de su fan club, una molestia mas. Sentado en la banca lo único que hace es observar el cielo, cuanto daría por saber que está pensando. Tal vez este sospesando opciones, como ya cumplió la mayoría de sus objetivos solo le queda uno, _restaurar su clan_, ¿Cuándo chico habrá sabido que eso implica tener una relación con una mujer? Yo creo más bien que él piensa conseguirse un harem de rubias voluptuosas y embarazarlas a todos, así en nueve meses ya tendría quien sabe cuántos nuevos Uchiha, eso sin duda seria mas rápido.

Sasuke seguia estatico en la banca, eso al menos hasta que una rubia voluptuosa, perfecta para su harem, hizo apareicion. Desde que Sasuke regreso Ino ha intentado volverse su _amiga_, no se que tan lejos a llegado pero el pelinegro la a _aceptado_, o eso es lo que la situación me plantea ya que la ha dejado sentarse a su lado y hasta esta aguantando el parloteo incesante de la rubia.

_Yo lo decía con un toque de gracia, no me imaginaba que lo fuese a hacer _

El tiempo nunca deja de corre, desde que me plante la idea del harem ya han pasado cuatro meses. Mi teoría por mas que haya sido descabellada pare ser real. Sasuke tenia a cuatro mujeres embarazadas, eso es una total falta de respeto asía la aldea y asía las mismas mujeres, no es correcto que las utilicé de una manera tan sucia.

Ino venia asía mi con un vestido flojo que ocultaba en parte su panza. "Frentezota" me dijo alegremente. "Cerda, si sigues así serás un hipopótamo" Ino me miro apenada, ella es la novia oficial del Uchiha pero estoy segura de que sabe de las otras tres y el hecho de hablar sobre su panza solo le recuerda que hay tres mujeres mas en la misma situación que ella, todas gracias al mismo hombre. "Ino, lo siento pero debo irme, tengo que hacer unos quehaceres pendientes en casa, chau" no espere a que me respondiera, solo quería salir de ahí, alejarme de cualquiera que me recordase a el.

_A donde iba, me encontraba con un pedazo de el, eso era inevitable _

Recorría la ciudad sin un verdadero rumbo, solo quería escapar de la verdad, tarea que se me asía imposible ya que en el camino me encontré con otras dos ninjas con la similla del él creciendo dentro de ambas.

No había podido evitar notar que las cuatro _seleccionadas _eran ninjas, escogió a las mejores, o al menos lo mejor que pudo conseguir, las mejores ninjas tienen cerebro y jamás se dejarían usar por un traidor como lo es Sasuke, aunque debo admitir que las que consiguió no están nada mal.

Ninguna de la dos embarazadas con las que me cruce se veían felices, sabían que para Sasuke eran solo un recipiente anónimo, en cuanto nazcan los pequeños Uchiha, Sasuke se los llevara, no creo que las lleve a vivir a las residencias Uchiha, Naruto no lo permitiría, el jamás dejaría que su amada aldea sea cómplice de los actos de Sasuke, no le permitiría construirse un Harem en plena Konoha.

_El solo las usa, pero a mí ni tan siquiera quiso usarme _

Y como si el universo estuviese conspirando en mi contra , me encontré con la _cuarta, _Karin estaba comprando algunos víveres, ella era la que tenia mas meses, según el tamaño de su panza pude deducir que ya tiene unos seis meses. Por su extraña habilidad se dio cuenta de mi presencia, pero tan rápido como llegue me fui.

_No podía creerlo, el amor me había vuelto estúpida _

Ya cansada de tanto caminar regrese a casa, abrí la puesta y entre sin siquiera molestarme en encender las luces, deje las llaves en la mesada y fui al segundo piso deseando solo tirarme en mi cama y descansar, pero antes tome una botella de sake que tenia guardada en un estante, no soy alcohólica pero, ahora necesito solo olvidar, aunque sea momentáneamente.

Me acoste en mi cama y abrí la botella, estaba a punto de beberla.

"No te quiero borracha en nuestra primera vez" no podía creerlo, Sasuke estaba en mi pieza ofreciendome sexo, ofreciéndome ser una mas de su colección, un recipiente más.

Lo mire fijamente, a pesar de que las luces estén apagadas, puedo distinguirlo vagamente.

"No me vendrás con el cuento de que no te gusto" levante la botella de sake dispuesta a tomar unos tragos pero su mano me detuvo, ahora el estaba encima mío agarrando mi brazo

_El siempre fue mas rápido que yo y sin duda mas fuerte _

" ¿Acaso te parece poco tener cuatro hijos en camino?" pregunte escupiendo mis palabras.

" Ino no es muy interesante, Karin es muy pesada y las otras dos son tan simples que hasta me cuesta recordar sus nombres"

" ¿Y que hay con eso?" Pregunte.

_Siempre fuiste despectivo, nadie nunca fue suficiente para ti _

"Seguro heredaran alguno de los rasgos de las madres, necesito un hijo fuerte, con verdadero control"

"Buena suerte en tu búsqueda" dije dispuesta a zafarme de su agarre

_Tu sonrisa, siempre arrogante _

Sasuke me beso, lenta y dolorosamente. Besaba tan bien, fue intensificando su beso pidiendo permiso para meter su lengua.

_Tus caricias me gustaban, y eso me asía sentir peor _

Accedí a que su petición, yo no podía engañarme, amaba a Sasuke, lo amaba demasiado, al punto de dejarme usar con tal de poder estar con el.

Las caricias se volvieron cada vez mas intensas, para cuando me di cuenta ya estaba desnuda, desnuda ante Sasuke Uchiha, el me miraba pero se que no soltaria ningún alago, a el no le importa lo que yo piense, el no me ama.

"Sa..ku..ra yo te a..pre..cio" dijo justo antes de llegar al orgasmo.

_¿Me aprecias? Creo que viniendo de ti es todo lo que puedo pedir _

Comencé a reír, no puede evitarlo ¿Sasuke me aprecia? Generalmente cuando la gente tiene sexo se dicen _te amo" _

"No soy como el resto, yo no miento" dicho eso Sasuke desapareció.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a caer de mis ojos, yo sería la quinta, yo sería otra de las estúpidas, yo me deje usar por un hombre que no me ama y lo seguiría haciendo, todo con tal de estar cerca de él.

_Y tus visitas se volvieron frecuentes, querías asegurarte de que yo te diese un hijo _

_Siempre me decías que me apreciabas, pero a mí eso no me bastaba, yo quería que me amara _

Recorría a la aldea con mi pequeña panza, ya tenía un mes, Sasuke seguía viniendo a mi casa, seguíamos teniendo sexo, ya le había dicho que ya estaba embarazada, pero el lo mismo continuaba con sus visitas, casi todas las noche el estaba teniendo sexo con migo.

_Me dolía saber que me estaba dejando usar, me dolía amar tanto, pero aun así te seguía en tu juego _

Tres meses de embarazo… mi panza ya era mas visible y Sasuke se tomaba especial cuidado en mi, siempre estaba al tanto de lo que asía y no me permitía entrenar, no quería que ponga en peligro a su hijo.

Hoy nacía el bebe de Karin, Sasuke estaba en el hospital esperando a su nuevo hijo y yo estaba llorando en la banca donde el me había dejado hace ya varios años, me ponía mal saber donde el estaba y mas aun saber porque estaba ahí.

Puede ver que una melena rubia se acercaba, era Ino con su panza ya bastante grande, cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca me fije en su mano, llevaba puesto un anillo de compromiso "Me propuso matrimonio" dijo Ino con un sonrisa esperanzada.

"Eso es genial… peo ¿Qué pasa con las otras? Ahora mismo Karin esta teniendo a un hijo suyo" pregunte con el corazón en la mano, en _las otras _yo estaba incluida.

"Las tres aceptaron dar sus bebes a Sasuke, yo seré la madre de todos los bebes" dijo melancólica

"Las tres…" sonreí con sorna

"Sakura… ¿no buscaras al padre de tu bebe? " sabia que preguntaría eso, yo le había mentido a Ino, le dije que quede embarazada en una misión que tuve en otra aldea, no le di muchos detalles, le dije que no me gustaba hablar de eso, que había sido solo una _equivocación. _

_Estaba despedazada, la habías elegido a ella para ser tu esposa _

_Impulsada por el dolor tome una drástica decisión _

"Si Ino, iré a buscarlo" Ino parecía sorprendida, yo me levante de la banca y simule la mejor sonrisa que pude.

_Fui rápidamente a mi casa y aproveche el hecho de que no me estés vigilando _

Volví a la banca con mis maletas esperando que Ino ya se haya ido y para mi fortuna así fue, con un pequeño cordón rosado ate la nota que había escrito a la banca y me fui.

Dos horas después….

Sasuke había llevado a su hijo a su casa y lo dejo a cargo de Ino, su futura esposa ¿Por qué la había escogido a ella? No está seguro.

Fue en búsqueda de Sakura pero no la encontró, fue a su departamento y vio que faltaban muchas cosa, en especial su ropa. Sasuke se desespero, prácticamente se tele trasportó a la salida de Konoha y solo vio las hojas naranjas siendo arrastradas por el viento, estaba parado en medio del camino cuando su vista fue hasta la famosa banca y le llamo la atención un cordón rosado que bailaba con el viento.

_Querido Sasuke-kun; _

_Se que no me amas y nunca lo horas, eso sinceramente me destruye. Ya me entere de tu compromiso y aunque me duela espero que seas feliz y aprendas a querer a Ino, se que la utilizas pero tal vez con el tiempo la llegues por lo menos a __**apreciar. **__No pienses que estoy secuestrando a tu hijo, aunque me lo este llevando no seria secuestro puesto que es tan mío como tuyo. Hoy mientras estabas en el sanatorio tuve una fuerte caída, intente entrenar aprovechando que no estabas tu para detenerme, y lamento decirte que __**nuestro **__bebe esta muerto, lo perdí. Estoy segura que no te afectara puesto que ya tienes otros tres mas en camino pero a mi si me duele y desearía alejarme, por un tiempo o posiblemente __**por siempre **__, no me gustaría que intentases remplazarlo embarazándome de nuevo, así que huyo, como una cobarde pero como dice la frase "huir a tiempo no es cobardía". _

_ Espero que me perdones, como yo lo hice contigo._

___ Sakura Haruno _

"Molestia" gruño Sasuke verdaderamente enojado.

_No podía permitir que algún día me saques a mi hijo, así que mentí y ahora en algún lugar del mundo un Uchiha está siendo criado por una Haruno _

Creo que no me quedo muy lindo, pero me gustaría continuarlo, si le gusto déjenmelo saber así subo una continuación y si no les gusto lo dejare tal como esta y este será su final (:

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo.


End file.
